The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for processing a transport container with objects of value. The objects of value are in particular sheet-shaped value documents, such as banknotes, checks, tickets, etc., and possibly also coins.
As transport containers “safebags” are employed, for example. These are usually configured as completely sealed, bag-shaped disposable containers, preferably made of a plastic foil. In such transport containers objects of value, such as banknotes or other sheet-shaped value documents, but frequently also coins, are transported from a supplier or depositor to a bank or a cash center.
The opening of such a transport container at a receiving unit is currently typically effected manually, for example by means of a pair of scissors or a knife. After the opening of the transport container, the objects of value disposed therein are removed manually. The removed objects of value are then further processed by means of a value-document processing apparatus, for example a banknote processing machine, for example checked with regard to their authenticity, fitness for circulation and/or denomination and/or counted.
A manual processing of such a transport container, in particular a manual opening by means of scissors or a knife, is very time-consuming and therefore expensive. Further, each processing of a transport container with objects of value by a person involves a risk of tampering.